Into the Sky
by GenericX
Summary: After a storm comes the sun, or so they say anyway. A collection of short, mostly post-series Ikki x Ringo drabbles/one-shots.
1. Here With You

Hey there! So, I suddenly had an urge to rewatch the Air Gear anime, which then turned into me watching the OVAs again and rereading the entire manga. I actually forgot how fun this series was - shame on me! The end result is that I got a few ideas for some plotless Ikki x Ringo drabbles. Hope you enjoy!

Words: 693  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ringo reminisces about Sleeping Forest

* * *

 **Here With You**

It was one of those crisp, breezy nights that made for perfect AT weather. A clear sky allowed the light from tonight's full moon to illuminate the minute details of the city landscape, creating a perfect environment to ride across the concrete terrain.

The metallic sound of ATs scratching against railing filled the empty park, as Ringo gracefully completed a trick down a flight of steps. She added a basic, mid-air twist before landing smoothly on the asphalt path below. It was a simple trick, but tonight, that was all she really wanted.

How long has it been since she could actually _enjoy_ riding? Honestly, she couldn't even remember. The hectic events of the last few months made nights like these seem like a pipe dream; Parts Wars, Genesis, the potential crisis that nearly destroyed the AT world altogether, you name it. Adding in her responsibilities as the Thorn Queen, Ringo was sure that the adventure she once saw in the AT realm had come to an abrupt end. In fact, lately it became more like a full-time job rather than a hobby.

"You'll have to do better than that, Ringo!"

The girl in question turned around at the sound of his voice. "Is that a challenge?" she called jokingly, a warm smile spreading across her lips.

As if on cue, Ikki came flying over the same railing she just tackled, proceeding to grind down the metal in a similar fashion. Staying true to his remark, he did a marginally more impressive double twist after disconnecting from the rail, landing with a smug grin.

"How's that?" he smirked, his trademark sarcasm on full display.

Ringo rolled her eyes, playing along with his game. "Just because you're the Sky King doesn't mean you can beat me that easily, Ikki," she retorted.

"We'll see about that the next time we have a friendly competition," Ikki laughed in response, shuffling her hair with his hand. "Come on, let's roll!"

Ringo nodded with a smile, taking off after him. "Whatever you say!"

The two continued their run across the park and through the deserted city streets, simply enjoying each other's company. In Ringo's mind, it reminded her of simpler times when Ikki was just starting out riding ATs, and when she would look forward to going on runs with him to show him the basics. Back then, the cool night air ushered in carefree excitement; a time when they could soar high into the sky and not have to worry about the chains of reality binding them to the ground. Of course, all of that was long before that fateful night, when Ringo herself nearly tore the wings off Ikki's back.

Letting her thoughts overtake her, she felt a dull pain in her chest as she recollected those poignant memories. The distinct moment when Ringo realized that Kogarasumaru would eventually become Sleeping Forest's rival nearly shattered her world back then. She couldn't grasp the fact that Ikki, her lifelong childhood friend, and the person she would do anything for, had to be treated like just another one of her team's opponents. The very idea of losing him like that was something she couldn't even fathom experiencing.

"Hey, Ringo."

Knocking her back to reality, the redhead turned to look at Ikki, as the two landed on top of a tall building. Without prompting, the teen threaded his fingers with hers, holding her hand firmly. He smiled a smile that was only reserved for her and no one else, almost as if he knew what she was thinking about.

Ringo breathed a sigh in response, letting her troubles disappear with the wind. That's right, she had no reason to be anxious anymore. Ikki, the one person who she could trust with every fiber of her soul, took all of those worries away and made them vanish into thin air. He was here now, right by her side, just like he said he would be. It really was that simple.

She gripped his hand tightly, feeling his warmth spread throughout her body. Her eyes met his, conveying unspoken emotions that only the two of them understood.

"Ready to fly?"

"Always."


	2. Smile

Words: 1087  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ikki struggles to accept the events of that final battle

* * *

 **Smile**

He felt himself falling towards the ground. It was a moment of disbelief, because after all, the very idea of him actually _falling out of the sky_ was absurd. After all the years he spent longing to soar in that vast sphere of blue, and after all the times he literally did the impossible on his ATs, Ikki thought that nothing could possibly stand in his way. So, how could this be happening?

It was then that Sora's face flashed in his mind — oh, that's right; the tower, the race to the bottom, his fight against his former mentor and friend. Ikki gritted his teeth as he understood the situation: he _lost_. He lost against the person he swore he would defeat, and now he was plummeting to his final moments. Somewhere high above him, he pictured Sora with a satisfied look on his face, probably reaffirming that Ikki stood no chance against him after all; grinning that his plan came into fruition and that now, truly, no one could stop him.

Ikki dared to glance below him, only to see the ground flying towards him at an inexplicable pace. He only had a few minutes to recover — no, scratch that — _seconds_. His mind froze, unable to process his next action, until the blurry textures below him became more defined. The next instance, the buildings and people were clearly visible. He jammed his eyes shut, preparing for the inevitable. Falling, falling, and finally…

…

Ikki jolted awake, his body covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. He looked around in a panic, only to find himself alone in his dark room. He exhaled slowly to calm his erratic breathing; it was just a dream, and a rather unpleasantly realistic one at that. His heart was still racing as the final moments of the nightmare replayed with high fidelity in his mind, before they slowly faded away into the foggy depths of his subconscious.

 _Shit, not this again_ , he grumbled internally, running the back of his hand across his face.

Deciding that he needed to let the adrenaline subside before he had any hope of sleeping again, Ikki got out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt and walked out of his room. The Noyamano house was completely silent at this time of night, in contrast to the usual noise and activity that were ever present during the day. Glad for the reprieve, Ikki decided to visit his usual spot when he needed some time to think.

Carefully opening a nearby window, he grabbed hold of the wooden frame, and nimbly swung himself onto the roof. Taking a moment to regain his balance, he tiptoed his way to the apex, only to find out that he wasn't the only one who had the same idea tonight.

Ringo, who was sitting in her pajamas with her knees against her chest, already occupied what would have been his spot on the roof. She perked up when she noticed her childhood friend steadily walking up to her. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nah, being the Sky King is no vacation," he joked, taking a seat next to the redhead. "How about you?"

"Oh, you know," she replied vaguely, "just thinking some things over."

Their conversation died down just as quickly as it started. The two fell into a unpunctuated silence, as they both gazed at the somber night sky. Although, it didn't take Ringo long to notice the somewhat blank expression that was on Ikki's face. His usual grin and relaxed composure were replaced with a neutral, unmoving demeanor. To most people, it looked as though he simply didn't have anything on his mind, but Ringo knew him well enough to understand that something was actually troubling him. Judging by the situation, she already knew the cause.

Ringo softened her voice when she decided to break the silence. "Was it that dream again?"

"Yeah," Ikki sighed after a brief pause, closing his eyes for a second. He clenched his fists in frustration, tilting his head slightly downward. "It was us falling out of that tower. I saw _his_ face."

Placing her hand over his closed fist, Ringo leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. She gently massaged his taught hand with her thumb. "I know," she whispered soothingly, inviting him to continue.

Ikki buried his face in her hair, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Even though we won, it's like he still gets the last laugh, you know?" He didn't attempt to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Ikki…"

She knew betrayal is something that takes strength to overcome, no matter how unshakable a person is. This was especially true for someone like Ikki, who held Sora in extremely high regard. On the outside, he put on a strong front to set an example for his team and those who relied on him, but inside, the wounds were still fresh. And although this wasn't the first time he confided in her about his frustrations, Ringo still struggled to find the right words to say to make his sadness go away — to make him stop hurting. At times, she wasn't sure there really ever were any.

But, she would keep trying, even if it took her a century to accomplish it.

She shifted her head so she could look up into his eyes. "I know it's not easy," Ringo murmured, cupping his cheek with her free hand. "Remember, though, you now have friends that will never let you down. Then there's Rika, Mikan, and Ume, even if you argue sometimes. And…"

She paused to bring Ikki's face closer to her, allowing her to gently kiss his other cheek. "You have someone who loves you," she finished, with a confident smile.

Ikki ran his arm across her back, pulling her snuggly into him. "Thanks, Ringo," he breathed, resting his forehead against hers. Her words and actions were simple, but genuine, and that was enough to at least begin to dispel the murkiness deep within his emotions. Sighing softly, Ikki felt his mind become somewhat pacified, involuntarily causing a faint smile flicker across his lips.

Ringo simply hummed in response. Without a doubt, she knew that there was still a long road ahead of him before he could fully accept Sora's deceit, but it's one that he wouldn't have to walk alone. She was committed to traversing that path, hand-in-hand, and overcoming its tribulations together with him, until that indelible smile returned to his lips for good.


	3. Made to Order

Words: 1375  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ikki and Ringo have a dinnertime competition

* * *

 **Made to Order**

The clatter of kitchen utensils and the occasional expletive filled the Noyamano house late one evening, not that this sort of thing was out of the norm. Except that this time, it wasn't _just_ Ikki who was the root cause of the commotion.

"Watch it, four-eyes!"

"No, you watch it! You'll burn the entire house down if you don't shut that off!"

Ikki and Ringo were busy fighting other over the limited room on their kitchen stove. They both were attempting to mix ingredients into their respective pots, filled with boiling water and ramen noodles, all the while colliding with each other and dodging the occasional burst of flame from the burners. If the very real possibility of life-altering injury wasn't a concern, their entire exchange would make for a great reality show. Unfortunately, the real victims in this situation were probably the three remaining Noyamano sisters, who were sitting at the nearby table.

"You sure you don't wanna just order something?" Mikan sighed, resting her head against her hand.

Rika peeked over the book she was reading to get a glimpse of the activity in the kitchen. "Let them have their fun," she concluded, returning to the novel she was reading with renewed interest. "I'm sure whatever they come up with won't be _that_ bad."

Mikan wasn't thrilled. " _Tch_. Count me out the next time these two idiots decide to have a cooking competition. And you, I don't wanna hear it!" With that last comment, she conspicuously diverted her gaze to her youngest sister.

"This is your fault." Ume's monotone caused Mikan to grit her teeth, as she returned her elder sister's glare with an _I-told-you-so_ look.

Tonight's dinner was to be ramen, which normally didn't mean anything special. However, after watching a cooking show that happened to conveniently air just around dinnertime, Mikan made a passing comment about how Ikki could never come up with anything edible like what was broadcast on their television. An audible groan was heard around the room as Ikki took the bait, claiming that he could easily outdo any of them. Ringo tried to break up the exchange before it escalated, until she ended up getting dragged into it as well. The end result was that Rika, Mikan and Ume were to judge the food that he and Ringo prepared, somewhat against their will.

"All done!" Ikki cheered, as he carried a pot of ramen to the table. "Wait till you get a load of this!" He happily started pouring some of the noodles and broth into small bowls, handing them out to the three women.

Ringo wasn't far behind with her finished product. "I hope you at least cooked everything properly," she grumbled, mirroring his actions with her own pot of noodles.

Once the three sisters had a set of bowls before them, Ikki announced the criteria. "Alright, so this will be a taste test! Whoever made the best ramen wins, and we all know that's me!" he spoke dramatically, while sporting an overconfident grin the entire time.

Mikan mumbled some curse words under her breath. "Well, here goes nothing, I guess," she exhaled. Starting with the bowl containing Ringo's food, Mikan took a modest sampling. "Tasty!" She gave the responsible cook a thumbs-up.

"Wait for it," Ikki interjected before Ringo could say anything, crossing his arms optimistically.

Mikan then slowly reached for the bowl containing Ikki's ramen. A sour look crossed her face when the fragrance hit her nose. "Ramen shouldn't smell like this," she hissed, giving Ikki an uncomfortable glare. Throwing caution to the wind, she took a sip of the food, only to nearly spit it back out. "Shit! What the hell?!"

Ikki clapped his hands together with pride. "I call this dish, 'Ramen from the Heavens'!"

Still trying to regain her composure, Mikan fruitlessly tried to erase the lingering taste from her tongue. "I don't even want to know what sort of heaven you got this from," she retaliated, controlling herself so that she didn't reach across the table to punch him. "Anyway, Ringo's was better. Ume, you're next."

Ringo flashed a smug grin as she looked at the emotionally frozen Ikki. "One out of three!"

Ume, having seen her sister's suffering, started by trying Ringo's food first. "I like it," she commented neutrally, eyeing the next bowl of noodles suspiciously. Much like Mikan, after taking a miniscule sip of Ikki's concoction, the youngest sister's face turned an unhealthy shade of green. Barely able to speak, she simply pointed to the winner. "R-Ringo w-w-wins."

At this point, Ikki was in a state of shock. Rika was up next, but as far as he was concerned, this was a contest that he could no longer win. The eldest Noyamano sister had the same reaction as the other two judges, although she tried to tone down the inevitable disgust after eating Ikki's so-called "Ramen from the Heavens" brand.

"I guess that's a wrap," Rika declared, being the last judge to cast her vote. "Ikki, you should really try what Ringo made, it's actually pretty good."

"Yeah, her's doesn't taste like shit," Mikan added in snarky fashion, receiving a glare from Ringo for the unnecessary jab.

With a heavy sigh, Ikki resigned to his fate. Cooking wasn't his strong point anyway, but he was at least hoping for somewhat more positive opinions. "Sure, why not," he grumbled, turning to face Ringo with his mouth open.

Ringo gathered some noodles from her own bowl with her chopsticks, and shifted closer to the teen. "It's still hot, so be careful," she cautioned, allowing Ikki to take a bite of the ramen. She looked at him with anticipation as he chewed the portion.

 _Damn, no kidding she won_ , he thought in surprise, allowing the flavor of the noodles to overtake his taste buds. Scratching the back of his head, he bashfully admitted what he suspected would be the case. "It's… not bad."

Ringo's face lit up with a bright smile, a warm feeling washing over her. "I'm glad," she commented, happy that he enjoyed it. Though it wasn't a flattering compliment, Ringo felt a wave of satisfaction that he relished something that she made by hand. "Maybe I could try yours?"

Ikki nodded his head, inching closer with his bowl of ramen. "Here," he mumbled, wrapping some noodles with his own chopsticks and lifting them up to Ringo so she could take a bite.

A visible twitch jolted her body as Ringo attempted to reconcile the taste, her voice cracking in the process. "I-I think it needs a little work." She quickly fought to regain her composure as her stomach did backflips from trying to digest the food she just swallowed. "I can show you how to cook these next time, you know, if you'd like."

Ikki noticed the blush on her cheeks after she blurted out her proposal. "It's a deal," he acknowledged, giving her grateful look. "Then we can have a rematch, and then I will definitely end up winning!"

They exchanged smiles as Ringo hummed in agreement, absorbed in his never-wavering confidence. Her hands tingled with excitement at the prospect of cooking with Ikki; she read somewhere that it was a fantastic activity for couples to do in order to get closer to one another. Whether that actually was the case or not, she was more than happy to give it a shot.

Their brief moment was interrupted as someone at the table feigned a vomiting sound. Ikki groaned, facing the source of the noise. "Now what, you gorilla?"

"So… when did you two _lovebirds_ start _feeding_ each other?" Mikan huffed, emphasizing her disdain for their exchange just a moment ago. She shot them a disgusted look as their faces turned a vibrant shade of crimson.

The remainder of dinner was filled with a heated barrage of words that probably shouldn't be repeated. Although, when all was said and done, Ringo did admit that even though Ikki's culinary skills weren't A-class yet, the ramen he cooked did have a unique spin that only his creativity could produce. Much like his AT skills, with a little bit of one-on-one help from her, Ringo was sure he'd be whipping up dishes like never before.

Well, hopefully edible ones.


	4. Return

Words: 1442  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ikki finally comes home

* * *

 **Return**

Ringo breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water made contact with her body. She tilted her head back as the soothing sensation put the academic side of her mind at ease. Truly, nothing was better than a nice, relaxing shower after a long day of studying to help digest all of the material that she crammed into memory.

The house was unusually quiet lately, which Ringo took to her advantage. Actually, it was Rika who pointed out that things have been very still and serene around the place ever since that troublemaking "brat" was gone, as she put it. Even with that rough comment, Ringo saw the light dim in her elder sister's eyes; it really wasn't the same without him around. More often than she would like to admit, Ringo found herself wondering about what he was doing, where he was spending his days, and what sort of mischief he was up to.

"Ikki…"

His name escaped her lips involuntarily, as she gazed at the water pooling beneath her feet. Ever since the battle with Sora, Ringo was dying to know what Ikki's next plan of action would be. She hoped to see him more often, not counting their time at school, but apparently he continued to spend his afternoons and evenings elsewhere. She sometimes wondered if there was another girl he was seeing—hopefully not Simca—only to cause a pang of jealously to jolt through her chest.

Shaking her head, Ringo tried to pull herself together; this wasn't the time to get caught up in hypotheticals. Deciding to make herself productive, Ringo turned off the water and stepped out onto the bath rug. Grabbing a large, white towel, she wrapped it snuggly around her petite frame as the drops of water still on her body dampened the fabric. As she slid the bathroom door open, Ringo absentmindedly stretched out her arms before her to get the blood flowing, although that wasn't the only thing she accomplished.

A loud yelp, and the sensation of her arm connecting with something soft caused her to freeze in her tracks. Ringo immediately realized that she probably just bashed one of her sisters in the face, and if it was Mikan, she was in for one hell of a lecture. "I'm sor—"

"Holy shit! That hurt!"

The sound of a male voice immediately caused Ringo to grimace as she assumed the worst. Wait, a _male_ voice? Were they expecting guests tonight? No, hold on; she knew that voice. In fact, it was the one voice she would probably never be able to forget. The dots connected in her head as she snapped out of her momentary shock.

Darting her head to the right, her eyes landed on the subject of her thoughts. "Ikki…" she breathed, staring wide-eyed at her childhood friend who stood before her.

"Yeah, you got that right," Ikki confirmed with a nasally grumble, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was wearing his usual Kogarasumaru attire, just like he did the day he decided to leave her home and set out on his journey.

Ringo was still in a state of disbelief. "W-What are you doing here this late?"

The Sky King gave her a confused look that suggested the answer should be obvious. Pointing with his thumb to the large backpack he was carrying, Ikki spoke the words her subconscious was longing to hear. "What does it look like? I'm moving back in with you guys."

The smile that formed on Ringo's lips could light up even the darkest of nights. "R-Really?"

"Really," Ikki confirmed with his trademark grin, although that expression turned to more of an embarrassed one in the next moment. Diverting his eyes elsewhere, he spoke somewhat timidly. "Uh, Ringo, your, umm, towel…"

"Huh?" It didn't click until Ringo realized the white towel she had draped herself in was dangerously close to sliding completely off her body. It also registered with her that she just held an entire conversation with Ikki, a teenaged boy, while showing more skin than she would have liked. Feeling her face catch fire, Ringo's mind went on autopilot as she clasped her arms around herself. "D-d-don't look!" she yelled in a panic.

"I-I'm not!" Ikki raised his voice nervously, putting his hands up in front of him as he continued to stare off into the opposite end of the hallway.

Ringo did an about-face and proceeded to sprint down the hallway at a speed she couldn't imagine. Slamming the door shut as she escaped into the relative safety of her room, she leaned against the wall as the last few minutes sunk into reality. Her heart was beating out of her chest, as a moment of elation radiated throughout her body. It wasn't a dream; Ikki was here, and he actually said he was moving back in! A million thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to organize herself enough to think rationally. Though, out of the flurry of incomprehensible emotions, one simple feeling was paramount: she wanted to see him.

Deciding to do things properly this time, Ringo dried herself as best as she could, and tossed on a loose-fitting T-shirt and gym shorts. Tidying her hair to bring it under control, she gingerly padded out into the hallway. With one more deep breath, she tentatively knocked on the door to Ikki's old room.

"It's open!"

Sliding the door to the side upon hearing his response, she awkwardly stared into the formerly unoccupied space. Ikki had already started to unpack, placing his various personal items back to where they originally were located. His usual pair of ATs was sitting on his desk, and he apparently must have picked up some new posters, judging by the fresh decorations he taped on the walls.

"Are you gonna come in or are you gonna just stand there and watch me?" Ikki laughed, as Ringo started to fidget with the hem of her shirt. He casually sat down on his bed, still observing his friend's jittery behavior.

Ringo walked inside, closing the door behind her. "Sorry about earlier," she mumbled, curling her toes in embarrassment. Receiving a confused stare, she pointed to the slowly subsiding injury to his nose. "For hitting you, I mean."

"Oh, that?" Ikki grinned once more, standing up as he looked into the nearby mirror that hung from the opposite wall. "It's alright, I barely feel it anyway."

"What made you come back?" Ringo blurted out, her eyes widening as she realized her question might have sounded accusatory. The last thing she wanted was for Ikki to feel like he didn't belong here.

Much to her relief, though, his response started with another one of those _isn't-it-obvious_ looks. "I promised you I would come back once I finished what I wanted to do, remember?"

Ringo mentally slapped herself, recalling the words he spoke to her that day. Although, having said that, she felt that the white elephant in the room needed to be addressed. "You're okay with coming back, even though, you know, everyone here is still part of Sleeping Forest?"

She heard a sigh escape his lips, as Ikki's footsteps drew closer to her. The next thing she knew, Ikki had placed a hand on her cheek, lifting her face up so their eyes met. Ringo recognized the serious expression he wore.

"You should know by now that Sleeping Forest, Genesis, all of that stuff," he spoke in a warm tone, bereft of uncertainty, "none of it makes a difference. This is where I belong, right next to you, Ume, Rika, and that loud gorilla. Even if you are the Thorn Queen, you're still Ringo to me. The same one I grew up with, and the same one I spent my entire life with."

Tears welled up in Ringo's eyes, as the emotions that were long bottled in the pit of her heart started to surface; he was here— _finally_ here—and he wasn't going anywhere. That irreplaceable part of her life that was abruptly removed all those months ago had, at long last, been returned to its rightful place.

"Ringo?" he muttered with a slight tilt of his head, unsure of the reaction his words caused.

Overcome with an urge she couldn't suppress any longer, Ringo swung her arms securely around Ikki's body, burying her face in his chest. "I missed you, you idiot," she mumbled, relishing the feeling of his toned body.

With an understanding hum, Ikki reciprocated, holding his lifelong friend tightly in his arms. "I'm home," he whispered, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Welcome back," Ringo mumbled, resting safely in his wings once again.


	5. About Her

Words: 1607  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ikki notices the little things about Ringo

* * *

 **About Her**

 _She likes to cuddle, but only when they're alone_

Ikki knew Ringo well enough to realize that she tended to get flustered when matters of the heart were involved. She would stutter and try to avoid answering questions when someone teased her about her love life, even though everyone already knew that she was head over heels in love with Ikki. Interestingly enough, people caught them walking hand-in-hand together many times, so it actually wasn't a big secret that the two were in some sort of relationship.

But when it was just the two of them, Ringo became much more relaxed. Whether they were sitting on the couch watching television, taking a break from an AT run, or simply studying in silence together, she enjoyed nothing more than snuggling up to the one she loved most. So much, in fact, that Ikki was taken by surprise by how affectionate she could be. On one instance, he decided to prod her a little about it.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get this homework done?" Ikki questioned, gazing down at the redhead who was leaning against his left shoulder with her eyes closed.

Nuzzling against him, Ringo moaned in complaint. "Just a few more minutes."

Ikki didn't mind the warm feeling of her body, but Ringo had her arm circled around his own, preventing him from using it. Trying to erase some math mistakes from his notebook with only one hand was proving to be tricky. "You said that ten minutes ago," he countered, finding this situation somewhat ironic.

Ringo casually opened an eye, giving him a curious look. "Since when are you this into doing schoolwork?"

"And since when are you this touchy-feely?" Ikki asked in an equally inquisitive tone. "N-not that I mind or anything."

A faint blush appeared on Ringo's cheeks, though it vanished just as quickly as it came. "We don't get enough alone time like this," she sighed, closing her eyes again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," he offered, scribbling some more formulas. "It's not like people will make fun of you for, you know, _cuddling_ with me."

He felt her shake her head. "It's not that," Ringo mumbled, pausing for a breath before continuing her thought. "I just feel more comfortable when it's just you. I don't know, it's hard to explain, but when we're like this, I feel like we're in our own little world, and no one can bother us."

Ikki stopped writing to look at her, only to find that her gaze was already on him. "When you say it that way, I guess it makes sense," he concluded, tapping the pencil against his temple.

"Besides," Ringo continued, smiling warmly as she buried her nose against his shirt and inhaled a deep breath. "I like the way you smell after a bath."

Needless to say, the blush on Ikki's face signalled to him that his question was answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _  
She has the patience of an angel_

"Ikki, seriously!?" Ringo scowled at her victim, as she hissed through gritted teeth.

He had to admit, somewhat reluctantly, that he was no stranger to this type of reaction. Whatever the reason may be, Ikki had a natural propensity for goofing off just a little too much sometimes, and it would earn him the distaste of those affected by his lack of consideration. More often than not, it so happened that Ringo would be the one who had to respond to his sophomoric behavior.

Not to misunderstand, he actually did feel bad for causing others trouble, so it wasn't as if he didn't care. He knew when he inadvertently crossed the line, and he intended to make up for it. The present situation was a good example; after all, forgetting to buy tickets for the movie he and Ringo planned to see this evening was probably something that he wouldn't get through unscathed.

"I know you really wanted to see that movie, and I'm really, really sorry for messing up," Ikki spoke in his most sincere voice. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out another set of tickets and presented them to her. "But, I did manage to get tickets for that romcom you talked about last week. I'll even pay for as much popcorn and soda as you want."

There was an uncomfortably long pause where Ikki could have swore that time had simply stopped. The expression on Ringo's face stayed constant, and he wasn't sure if his plea for forgiveness was interpreted as sincere. " _Please_?" he added, with a faint smile of hope as she remained nonplussed.

Her eyes scanned his for a moment, before finally diverting away. Ringo mumbled something in a hushed voice, "If you also pay for that candy I really like, then maybe…"

Feeling as if a giant boulder was taken off his shoulders, Ikki put on a genuine smile. Walking over to where she stood, he placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Deal," he muttered, as the tension melted away.

"But don't think you're off the hook completely," she stated, looking up at him with a sharp grin.

Ikki chuckled in response, more than happy to accept whatever condition would come next. He considered himself to be the luckiest guy in the world, considering that most people wouldn't be able to stand for this type of behavior for long. Ringo was, truly, one of a kind.

Smiling, he gave her a comical bow of apology. "I understand."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _  
She knows when to step in_

Ikki seemed to have this strange problem that many guys his age would love to have: he was popular with the girls. It was hard to deny that his recent exploits in the AT world gathered him many fans countrywide, and as an indirect result, he suddenly found himself to be a frequent topic of conversation around the school campus.

"I-I need to run to class," Ikki blurted out, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Thanks for your support!"

He waved awkwardly to a group of girls who cornered him in the school hallway, as he took off running down to the next corridor. Mentally slapping himself, Ikki tried to keep his composure in check as he arrived at his destination classroom. This was becoming all too exhausting; escaping roving gangs of fangirls, dodging overcaffeinated Kogarasumaru supporters, explaining his tardiness to his teachers because he had to take the long way to class—it was just too much. Strangely enough, sitting in class offered him a sense of shelter, until it was time to pack up and head for the next one, that is.

Ikki sighed as he noticed the bell was about to ring, which meant another possible barrage of adoring fans would be upon him once again. For what it was worth, it was mostly his junior classmates who were all up in arms about having such a "celebrity" as himself among them, and he was sure that the novelty would wear off quickly in due time.

"Here we go," he exhaled, noting that his next class would take place in the gymnasium, located at the complete opposite end of the building.

As the bell rung, he casually walked out of the room and began his trek through the hallway—only to run into the same group of girls as before.

"Look, it's Ikki!"

"It's him!"

Similar shouts of joy caused his face to turn a ghostly white, as he bolted towards the nearby staircase. Unfortunately, this time the girls managed to corner him as he descended the first flight, effectively trapping him with no route of escape. Ikki noted how uncomfortably close they were getting, amorously staring at him and asking prodding questions; if someone were to witness this, they might end up getting the wrong idea. He felt his body temperature rise as he desperately looked for a solution.

"Ikki!"

A voice caused him, along with the mob of fangirls, to look at the person standing at the top of the stairs. Ikki breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that his savior had arrived.

Ringo, who sported an uncommonly deadly expression on her face, proceeded to make a beeline down the stairs. Like Moses parting the Red Sea, the mob of fangirls moved away from her as she approached the stranded Sky King. She made it a point to shoot each of the junior girls a dark glare, as if to warn them to stay away from _her_ Ikki.

"What are you doing hanging around here?" Ringo asked in a faux-cheery voice. She intertwined her fingers with his, as she started to pull Ikki towards the next flight of stairs. "We have to get to class right away!"

The mob remained rooted in their spots, as they returned Ringo's glare with looks of shock. Getting out of earshot, Ikki let go of a long breath. "Thanks, Ringo," he sighed, happy to be away from danger. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hopefully they won't bother you anymore," she said, as the two descended the stairs next to the gymnasium. "At this rate, I'll have to walk with you all the time."

Ikki put on a smug grin in response. "Almost like a _girlfriend_."

Taking a quick glance up and down the hallway to see if the coast was clear, Ringo brought their still intertwined hands to her lips, planting a kiss on the back of his palm. "Sounds about right."

Just as quickly, she released her hand and walked off down the hallway, though Ikki noted the brush of red that colored her face before she turned away.

"That wouldn't be too bad," he whispered to himself.


	6. About Him

Words: 1819  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ringo notices the little things about Ikki

* * *

 **About Him**

 _He's always there when she needs him_

Have you ever had one of those days where nothing goes the way you want it to? In Ringo's case, it was as if all of the stars in the universe had misaligned and every possible combination of bad luck had somehow befallen her.

The very first thing was that she overslept, which caused her to have to skip breakfast as she rushed out the door to school. Ikki had to head out earlier than usual today, leaving her to make the trek without any company. On her way there, the dark clouds that rolled in earlier that morning decided to unleash their fury, catching the solitary girl without an umbrella. Once she actually made it to her classroom—drenched to the bone—she realized that her homework was still on her desk back in her room. All this, and her day had barely started.

The streak of unfortunate events progressed from there. Finding out that she also forgot to bring money for lunch, Ringo was forced to inconvenience her friends and share some of their portions. Hoping that this hellish day would finally be over, she was actually looking forward to getting home after her last class was over. Of course, she was caught by surprise when a passing car ran over a puddle of muddy water on the street, causing it to splash and soak her from head to toe once again.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ringo shouted, looking at the unsightly stains that now adorned her formerly pristine school uniform. Rummaging through her bag, she tried to find some tissues to at least dry her face and glasses, only to come up empty. "Great," she hissed; now she was cold, hungry, and in need of a round of laundry.

This had to be some bad, cliché twist of events. With the way things were going, Ringo was sure that getting struck by lightning was no longer out of the question. She balled her fists as she fought to maintain some semblance of composure. Just as her emotions were about to get the better of her, she felt someone tap her gently on her shoulder, interrupting her gloomy train of thought.

"Forgot something?"

A faint smile worked its way across her lips; she didn't even need to ask who it was. Turning around, she found Ikki standing before her, with a compassionate smile and a pack of tissues in his hand. "A lot of things, really," she replied, looking down at the ground bitterly.

"Hold still for a minute," Ikki whispered, lifting her chin up with his hand. He grabbed a tissue from the pack he was holding, and gently removed her glasses.

Ringo closed her eyes as he dried the stray droplets of water that were lingering on her face. Right when she thought he was done, though, she felt his arms snake their way around her frame and pull her snuggly against him. She gasped at the unexpected motion, stuttering as she squeaked, "I-Ikki, you're gonna—"

"I don't care," he murmured into her ear, ignoring the cold sensation of her shivering, soaked body seeping into his. "Tell you what: when we get home, how about you take a long, warm bath? I'll take care of cooking dinner tonight, so you don't have to worry. Sounds good?"

Sighing, she suppressed a chuckle as she realized this wasn't the first time, nor the second, that he had come to her aid at a moment's notice. Ringo nuzzled against his chest, feeling her mind and body relax as all of the pent-up stress from the last few hours was replaced by a sensation of peace. She whispered the only word she needed: "Yes."

Leave it to Ikki to find a way to cast a ray of light on her otherwise dreary day.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He can be really persistent_

It's probably common knowledge that there is a myriad of adjectives one could use to describe Ikki, ranging from inexplicably headstrong to downright annoying. Which side of the spectrum said adjectives fell into was usually a matter of who you asked: Mikan tended to lean towards the negative side, while others, like Kururu, usually went for the more positive angle. Lately, Ringo was finding herself more and more on the side of the naysayers.

Having grown up with him, she liked to think that her personality could tolerate above average doses of Ikki's whims and unpredictable behavior. For her, it was usually a matter of putting up with whatever crazy idea he was fixated on at the time, until he either accomplished what it was that he wanted to do, or he simply got bored of it. However, her patience was put to the test over the last few days.

"Can you _be quiet_ for a few minutes?" Ringo groaned, eyeing the source of her disdain.

"I'm just saying," Ikki commented, looking at the TV with an uninterested face, "this could all be solved if they just talked to each other."

Ringo was sitting on the couch watching one of her favorite romance movies, while at the same time attempting to filter out the color commentary provided by her uninvited neighbor. Over the past week, whenever Ringo decided to relax after a long day and enjoy some cinematic distractions, the same situation as what was going on now would undoubtedly unfold: Ikki would plop down next to her—without her permission—and start rambling his own opinions at will.

Pausing the movie, Ringo gritted her teeth as she slowly exhaled a frustrated sigh. "Look, you can watch this after I'm done and make fun of it all you want," she said, giving him a stern glare. "I've been in cram school all afternoon, so this is the only time I can relax, you know."

"It's more fun this way," Ikki countered with a smirk.

"Maybe for you," Ringo sighed, seeing that he was not giving up. What she found really frustrating was that he probably had a reason for doing this, but for the life of her she couldn't figure it out.

"Besides, I haven't seen you make _that_ face in a while," he added vaguely.

Annoyed with his relentless pestering, Ringo finally turned to look him square in the eye. "What face, exactly?"

Her answer came in the form of Ikki's lips pecking the tip of her nose. She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks, as she gaped at his grinning expression. "Wha…?"

"The way you scrunch your nose when you get upset," Ikki smiled, grabbing the remote control from her hand. "I haven't seen that face in a while. It's cute."

As if nothing had happened, he pushed a button and unpaused the TV, remaining quiet as the movie continued without a hitch. All things considered, Ringo had to admit that he definitely was unimaginably creative when he wanted something.

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He knows her weak spots_

The sharp ring of a cell phone alarm tone had Ringo blindly swatting her hand about herself, trying to locate the source of the offending noise. After a few fruitless swings of her arm, she eventually located the device in the pocket of her sweatshirt, finally managing to silence the blaring sound.

Groaning, she reluctantly half-opened her eyes. "Ikki… we need to get up."

"Don't wanna." His groggy response was all she heard, before he tightened his hold on her body.

Ringo sighed as she figured this was going to be an uphill battle. Earlier, the two of them were sitting together in her room, studying for their upcoming final exams. After a productive few hours of reviewing notes and rereading dusty textbooks, Ikki suggested, in his usual over exaggerated way, that they take a break before they gave themselves migraines. Against her better judgement, Ringo agreed, but on the condition that it would only be for a few minutes. Somehow, that "few minutes" turned into them closing their eyes for a bit, which eventually morphed into the pair falling asleep on her bed.

Now she found herself in the precariously pleasant situation of being held in Ikki's arms, as the two of them lay under a thin blanket that kept the slightly chilly air in her room at bay. The rhythmic rising and falling of his chest as he breathed worked like a soothing lullaby, sapping away her motivation for breaking this very comfortable situation.

Attempting to sound somewhat persuasive, Ringo tapped her palm against his cheek. "It's already been over an hour," she hummed.

His following response was even less enthused than his previous. "Mmm, another hour will be great," Ikki mumbled, half-asleep. "We're almost done anyway, so what's the rush?"

She decided to ignore the truth of that statement, and instead summoned the strength to lift herself from his embrace. Planting both hands on either side of him, she raised her body so that she could look down at his overly relaxed face. Although, she immediately regretted it as the cool air worked its way into the space between them, sending shivers down her body.

"With that attitude, we'll both flunk our tests on Monday," she countered, as her long hair cascaded down and delicately danced on Ikki's cheeks.

Blowing a puff of air to send her locks safely away from his ticklish spots, Ikki put on a smug grin. "Two can play at this game."

Ringo raised an eyebrow, unsure of what he might be scheming in that head of his. Before she could try and prepare herself, however, Ikki nimbly placed his hands on the small of her back, and pressed her down to him once again. She gasped as his lips went straight to the side of her neck, nibbling on her soft skin as he placed fleeting kisses down to her collarbone.

"I-I-Ikki!" she exhaled, feeling her energy slip away as she gave in to the electrifying jolts of pleasure that each kiss sent through her body.

"Give up?" he asked with a smirk, reclining his head back to the pillow.

Ringo's face lit up a shade of deep crimson, knowing that she had lost this battle. "F-Fine, but _only_ for another hour. After that, we're getting up no matter what. Okay?" Ringo gave him a pout, as she tried to catch her breath.

Ikki put on a victorious grin, as he pulled the blanket snuggly around their bodies. Closing his eyes as he buried his face in her hair, he drifted off into a restful nap once more. "Good! In that case, I'll see you in a bit."

Ringo nuzzled against his shirt with a sigh; looks like she wasn't getting out of this one that easily. Absentmindedly running the tips of her fingers across the still-tingling skin on her neck, she found herself smiling as the allure of sleep slowly overtook her.

"You too, Ikki," she mumbled, deciding that maybe this one time, she would partake in his laziness with him.


	7. Misunderstanding

Words: 863  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ikki has his own way of doing things

* * *

 **Misunderstanding**

Ringo tapped her foot impatiently as she waited outside of Ikki's room. Checking her watch, she noted that it was already fifteen minutes past eight o'clock, which was, as of now, fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time when she and Ikki were supposed to meet Kazu and Emily for karaoke this evening.

Huffing, she rapped her knuckles against the door. "Ikki," she enunciated his name with a tone of urgency, "are you ready to go yet?"

Her only answer was an immediate shout. "Almost!"

 _I swear, he's worse than me_ , Ringo mused, rolling her eyes as she continued to wait. Unlike him, she was already dressed, shoes and all, and prepared to head out.

After another five minutes flew by, she finally reached her limit. "What the hell are you doing in there!?" she half-shouted, putting her hand on the door handle. "I'm coming in!"

"You don't want to know!"

Ringo's hand froze as her mind automatically assumed the worst. Trying to suppress the blood that was now rushing to her face, she shook her head to force the explicit thoughts out of her mind. Considering this was Ikki, he definitely was just joking around to buy time—right?

Clearing her throat, she decided to call his bluff. Upon sliding the door open, thankfully, she found Ikki harmlessly sitting on his bed. "What are you doing?" she sighed, relieved that this scene wasn't what she imagined.

"Double checking my ATs," he replied nonchalantly, holding up one of his skates for closer inspection. "We're gonna battle another A-rank team this week."

Ringo's expression dropped; she should have known this was the reason why they were running late. She didn't kid herself into thinking that Ikki wasn't as obsessed with ATs as he initially was, but this was the first time he apparently decided to put his hobby before _her_. It was a bit depressing to think that a bunch of mechanical skates ranked higher up on his priority list than his one and only childhood friend and lover.

Ikki must have noticed her change in mood. "You seem a bit down."

Ringo shot him a nasty glare in return. "You think?" she hissed, feeling her temper start to run short. "Did you forget that we had plans? We were supposed to meet up with Kazu and Emily twenty minutes ago!"

Glancing at the clock next to his bed, his expression remained the same as before. Shrugging, he stood up and stretched his arms out. "But, we've got plenty of time," he yawned, completely lackadaisical in spite of Ringo's apparent unrest.

"Are ATs all you ever think about?" Her voice cracked as she finally was on the brink of tears. Normally he would at least apologize after noticing his blunder, but this time Ringo was sure he didn't even feel remorse.

Ikki raised an eyebrow. "Obviously not," he answered, as if it was common knowledge. Before Ringo could say anything, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and tapped a few buttons. "Kazu said they'll be late. He said Emily sent you a message, too. I thought you knew." He showed his phone to the fuming redhead.

Quickly scanning the content of the text message, Ringo's eyes grew wide as she realized he was telling the truth: the new meeting time was bumped up by half an hour. Pulling out her own phone, she noticed with a shocked face that her battery had run out, hence the lack of communication. However, before she could mentally slap herself for the not checking the obvious, Ringo remembered that they still had to take a bus to get to the karaoke bar. So, technically, they were severely behind schedule regardless.

"We're still running late, you know," she continued, in a slightly less incisive voice this time, "And why are you…" Ringo trailed off, as she noticed that Ikki started to put on the ATs he was previously inspecting.

"Hmm?" His quizzical face only puzzled the redhead more. Finishing his task, Ikki crouched down with his back facing her. He flashed her a wide grin, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. "How do you think we're getting there? As Storm Riders, at least one of us has to show up in style. C'mon, let's get rolling!"

Ringo suddenly felt a sense of awkwardness; he actually _was_ on top of things. Without saying a word, she meekly walked up to him, looping her arms around his neck. Ikki then slowly stood up, and caught her legs as they swung forward on either side of his torso. The next thing she knew, the cool, evening wind was blowing past her as Ikki jumped out of his bedroom window and off into the streets, his ATs carrying them at an incredible speed to their destination across town.

"Just so you know," Ikki spoke in between breaths, as he maneuvered around traffic. "ATs are not the only thing I think about anymore."

Tilting her head more closely against his, she mumbled in surprise. "Really?"

He tightened his grip on her legs, flashing her a warm smile that melted away her doubts.

"Duh, I spend more time thinking about you than anything else."


	8. Reminder

Words: 876  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ringo still has regrets about that day

* * *

 **Reminder**

"Oh man, that was one hell of a workout," Ikki groaned, stretching his arms with a sigh. He turned his head slightly towards the person walking next to him, eyeing her with a pout. "You can be a real slave driver, in case you didn't know that already."

Ringo rolled her eyes at his comment, scoffing. "If you just practiced more often, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. You've been sloppy lately."

" _Tch_. My form is just fine."

"Your form is absolutely awful!"

The pair had just returned home following a somewhat grueling AT run. After enough pestering from Ringo, who kept complaining that his skills were starting to get rusty, Ikki grudgingly relented into going on a practice run with her tonight. What he didn't know at the time, however, was that Ringo planned to push him like some sort of personal trainer, insisting that they ride until neither could stand anymore. An intense few hours of one-on-one races and revisiting complex tricks left them completely spent, and so they finally decided to call it a night.

Upon reaching the upper floor, Ikki started heading towards the bathroom. "You can take a bath first, if you want," he said, swiftly removing his sweaty shirt. "I'll just grab something to dry myself."

"S-sure," Ringo stuttered, catching herself staring at his toned body.

A moment later, Ikki stepped back into the hallway with a towel in hand. "All yours."

Just before she was about to go enjoy a relaxing bath, Ringo spotted something out of the corner of her eye that caused her to freeze in place. She wasn't immediately sure if it was just the lighting playing tricks on her, but what she did know was that her curiosity wouldn't let her off the hook.

Following Ikki as he headed to his room, Ringo tiptoed nimbly towards him. "Wait," she called, as she caught up to him. Before he could do an about-face, she gently placed the palm of her hand against his back, whispering, "Don't turn around."

Ikki hummed in confusion, keeping still as he was told. "What's wrong, Ringo?"

Ringo's expression fell as her suspicions were confirmed. It wasn't easily discernable from a distance, but up close, she could easily make out a discolored scar that ran across Ikki's back, starting from his shoulder to about halfway down his spine. Although he had a few other smaller, less prominent scars on his body, this one struck her the most. Judging from the intrinsically jagged pattern of what was once the wound, Ringo right away knew exactly where he got this from.

Delicately running the tip of her finger down the length of the marking, Ringo whispered in a morose tone, "I did this, didn't I?"

Looking over his shoulder, Ikki realized what it was that she was pointing out. "Oh, that thing?" he replied in his usual way. "Yeah, I guess it's from when we had that fight. Don't worry about it, though, no one noticed it anyway."

Except she did notice it, and unlike the other scars on his body, _she_ was responsible for this one. Ringo gritted her teeth in frustration, reflecting on her actions on that fateful day. While it was true that Kanon instigated the chain of events that took place, and Ikki's harsh reaction made the situation worse, Ringo couldn't help thinking that if only she acted more calmly, things might have turned out differently. In fact, if she maintained her composure and just talked through everything, insisting that what he saw was nothing more than a misunderstanding, then she might have never let her emotions get the better of her. And, more importantly, she never would have permanently blemished the body of the person she loved.

"I never even apologized," Ringo whispered, resting her forehead against his back. In her mind, this was her single, biggest regret from that whole ordeal. "Even if it was a long time ago, I don't know how you don't hate me for putting you through that."

" _Baka_." His curt reply caused her to stand up straight. Turning around to face her completely, Ringo felt her body stiffen as she saw the serious expression on Ikki's face. She tensed as he reached out and took her hand, placing it over his heart. "Do you really think I would hate you because of something like that?"

Ringo wasn't sure how to respond, though the gentle thumping of his heartbeat reassured her that he was being completely genuine.

"I mean, we both went a bit crazy back then." Ikki put on an uneasy smile, as he looked into her eyes. "But that fight showed me that I still had a very long way to go, and this scar is like a constant reminder to always keep me on my toes. In a way, I'm glad it's there."

Feeling the tension leave her body, Ringo exhaled a breath of relief. "I never knew," she whispered, returning his smile with one of her own.

Ikki leaned towards her, and planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Tell me next time, instead of bottling that stuff up, alright?" he said, seeing her nod in response with renewed vigor. "Now go take that bath, you're all sweaty and gross."


	9. Reminisce

Words: 975  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: The school year is almost over

* * *

 **Reminisce**

Ikki had to admit that there really was no better feeling than completing the last exam before winter break. As soon as the teacher announced that time was up, Ikki was the first one up from his seat and out the door, long before any of the other students even finished putting their pencils down. So quickly, in fact, that he ended up awkwardly standing by the school gate, waiting for Ringo to finish her last exam.

The duo had agreed to going on a celebratory AT run to commemorate their penultimate term of junior high school. It became somewhat of an unspoken tradition to relax and unwind after an intense fortnight of study by heading out, just the two of them, and enjoying the freedom of riding around town.

"Should we call it a day?" Ringo asked, as the pair stopped to take a break. Being winter, it was already starting to get dark outside, not to mention uncomfortably cold.

Ikki exhaled, watching his breath fog up and disappear before him. "I think so," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Before we both turn into ice sculptures anyway."

Ringo chuckled, catching a glimpse of the unpleasantly raw skin on his hands. Skating over to where he stood, she took both of his hands into her mitten-clad ones, gently kneading them. "Didn't I tell you to wear gloves?"

Huffing, Ikki disdainfully admitted that he should have listened to her advice. In place of his usual snarky response, Ikki instead chose to enjoy the warmth that was now melting away the bitter sting of cold on his fingers. He absentmindedly looked at the setting sun in the distance, as its rays bathed the cityscape in a flurry of orange.

"We're really graduating this spring, huh?"

Ringo raised her eyebrows at the change of topic, though her expression softened as the thought sunk in. "Yeah, only a few more months until we're high schoolers," she whispered, returning her gaze to their linked hands. "Time totally went by fast. Do you know what school you're planning on going to?"

"Not really," he sighed, with an uneasy face. "With my grades, it's gonna be wherever most people end up going. I guess that means we probably won't be in the same school anymore."

Noticing how Ikki's eyes dimmed with that realization, Ringo blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I could go where you're going…"

She gasped in surprise as Ikki lightly tapped his forehead against hers.

"Don't be an idiot," he chuckled, though with a hint of solemnity. "You're one of the smartest girls in our class. If you end up going to some no-name school like mine, I'll make sure to make you miserable until you transfer someplace better."

Groaning in complaint, Ringo averted her eyes to the dying sunset; she couldn't really argue the truth in his statement.

Neither of them said anything as a poignant atmosphere enveloped the pair. The thought of graduating actually passed through their minds many times, but both Ikki and Ringo avoided thinking about what came next. High school meant meeting new people, beginning new friendships, exploring different clubs and hobbies, and moving on to the next stages of their lives. In the grand scheme of things, their time in junior high school would soon be nothing more than a distant memory. That, really, was a scary thought.

Gripping his hands tightly, Ringo finally broke the silence. "I don't think this really changes anything," she said, earning her a confused look from Ikki. "How long have we known each other?"

"Like you even need to ask," he replied smartly, snapping out of his reverie.

"Exactly. Even if we make new friends in school, we'll still always have each other," Ringo continued, feeling her cheeks light up. "I mean, it's gonna take some adjusting, but a little distance won't break apart what we have between us."

Digesting the thought, Ikki allowed a sigh to escape his lips. "Yeah, definitely. I guess we won't be able to hang out as much as usual, but that hasn't stopped us in the past. I know you'll have no trouble fitting in, so I'm sure you'll make friends with lots of new people." Scratching the back of his head, Ikki shifted his gaze to the side, mumbling, " I bet you'll be popular with the _guys_ , too—"

"H-hey, wait! It won't be like that," Ringo interrupted him when she noticed a hint of jealousy in his voice. Letting go of his hands, she swiftly closed the short distance between them, and leaned her body against his. "I was serious when I said that I love you. So, you know, if that's what you're thinking…"

Although her words were half-muffled, Ikki heard them loud and clear. "I-I know," he murmured, glad that Ringo couldn't see the bright glow on his cheeks. Leaning over just enough to place a kiss on the crown of her head, he smiled at the thought of just how lucky he was to have someone as loyal as her. She really was the one constant in his life, through thick and thin, and he couldn't imagine that not being the case anytime soon.

"Same for me," Ikki finally sighed, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I did say before that you'd always been the one closest to me. That's a promise that I don't plan on breaking."

Ringo fidgeted slightly, as she peeked at him with a heartfelt smile. "I'm glad," she whispered, though her eyes shot him an ambiguously smug glare. "Just remember we're still living in the same house anyway, so I'll know if you try to slack off. You can be a little _too_ popular with the girls yourself, you know."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Ikki laughed, feeling more assured about the coming months than ever before.


	10. Date

Words: 1094  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Going on a date turns out to be tricky

* * *

 **Date**

Ringo was frustrated. Well, frustrated was definitely a massive understatement; livid was probably much more accurate. Today, she and Ikki decided to go out on a date, just the two of them. The plan was simple: take a break from ATs and the entire AT universe for a bit, go out on the town like a normal couple would, and unwind from their usual day-to-day team responsibilities. No Sleeping Forest, no Kogarasumaru, and definitely no mention of Parts Wars or team squabbles. At least, that _was_ the plan, but reality turned out just slightly differently.

Now that their recent AT exploits had become public knowledge, they attracted an unexpectedly large amount of attention. Actually, Ikki in particular, being the current Sky King and all, walked around with a giant target on his back for Storm Riders and fans alike. Of course, it wasn't like they were celebrities or anything, but they apparently got enough attention to make a peaceful walk down the street all that more distracting.

"We'll be cheering you on!"

"Good luck in your next battle!"

The voices of a pair of female Storm Riders rang in the air as they gave Ikki words of encouragement for Kogarasumaru's upcoming battle. Ikki simply waved at them as they departed, giving an awkward smile of gratitude.

"Let's get going," Ringo muttered, tightening her hold on his hand and nudging him along as the couple resumed their walk. She glanced over her shoulder at the two girls, only to notice them shooting jealous glares in her direction.

Ikki sighed as they got out of earshot. "Sorry about this, Ringo," he exhaled, a little exhausted from the constant disruptions. This was probably the twentieth time today that he drew the attention of another woman.

"No, it's not your fault," the redhead interjected, knowing that he wasn't purposely trying to stand out. "Anyway, how about we check that place out?" She pointed to an arcade across the street, figuring that at least they would blend in with the crowd.

"Sounds good," Ikki answered, preemptively putting on a smug grin. "But you should already know that I never lose when it comes to video games!"

Ringo huffed, her competitive nature surfacing. "I wouldn't be so confident," she jabbed, flashing an unbreakable grin herself. "After all, you know how I am when I actually get serious."

"You're on! Loser pays for dinner tonight!"

"Game on, Ikki!"

Hand in hand, the two made a beeline for the arcade, choosing to start off their unofficial match with a game of air hockey. They slowly progressed through various game machines in the building, exchanging wins and losses as they went.

"That last one was a complete fluke, just so you know," Ikki grumbled, refusing to admit that he lost by one measly point.

Ringo hummed a victory tune, ignoring his complaint. "Poor Ikki, you'll have to try harder next time!" She beamed a satisfied smile, patting on him the back. "How about I get us something to drink, as a consolation prize?"

"Some water would be nice," Ikki mumbled. "At least that way, I can clean the salt out of my wounds."

Ringo playfully stuck her tongue out, giving him a wink as she walked to the nearby food bar. She breathed a sigh of relief, happy that they finally managed to find some time for themselves. Even though she would have preferred to spend the entire day alone with Ikki, all things considered, this would suffice. She picked up two bottles of water and headed back to where Ikki was left defeated.

"Ikki, here's that water you…"

Ringo stopped midsentence after noticing an unfortunately familiar face. Simca, probably the one person she least wanted to see, was standing suspiciously close to Ikki, talking up a storm. Really, out of all the people who she could have run into today, what were the odds it would be her?

"My, my, what a nice surprise!" Simca chirped, injecting some poorly disguised cheer into her voice as Ringo approached them. "I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here."

Ringo didn't miss the incisive snarl she added to the end of her greeting. She involuntarily squeezed the water bottles in her hands, the thin plastic crackling under pressure. "I can say the same for you. Don't you have work to do?"

"Of course, and that's why I'm happy to have bumped into Ikki here!" Simca nonchalantly threw her arm around Ikki, causing him to involuntarily tense up. "I think this is a great chance to catch up with what the most famous Storm Rider has been up to, don't you think?"

Ikki was clearly uncomfortable with the situation, and Simca's last comment caused some nearby people to take notice. A few bystanders started whispering excitedly as they recognized the now well-known faces involved in the commotion.

"Sorry, but—"

"After all, I'm sure everyone's curious what the Sky King does on his days off," Simca continued her calculated maneuvers, cutting off Ikki's rebuttal. She edged ever so slightly closer to him, shooting Ringo a mischievous smile in the process.

That was the last straw; Ringo could put up with random fans and the occasional Storm Rider, but she knew Simca well enough to realize she was trying to incite her. Had this sort of thing happened in the past, she very well might have turned and run away, choosing to avoid confrontation. However, that's something only the old Ringo would have done.

Systematically closing the distance between them, Ringo kept her voice low as she set her eyes on her target. "Ikki."

The person in question turned his head to face her, only to suddenly feel Ringo's lips against his. Peering through half-slitted eyes, Ikki noticed her expression was one of love and determination: this is what she wanted, and _no one_ would stop her. Their lips parted only a short while later, leaving both teens catching their breaths with prominent, red blushes on their faces. It was a short and chaste kiss, but it left them both with a feeling of mutual satisfaction.

Turning to the somewhat shell shocked Simca, Ringo intertwined her fingers with her lover's. "Sorry, but we're on a date," she stated matter-of-factly, finishing Ikki's earlier thoughts. She took the lead and maneuvered through the crowd, Ikki in tow.

"How was that?" she asked, once they were in the clear. Although she brimmed with confidence, Ringo's cheeks still sported traces of crimson.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," Ikki replied, trademark smile on display.

Naturally, the remainder of their date went very smoothly.


	11. Serenity

Words: 1083  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: Ringo uses her Regalia

* * *

 **Serenity**

"Oi, Ringo! Do you want us to leave dinner out for you?" Ikki called from the bottom of the stairs that lead to their rooms. Met with silence as an answer, he decided to go investigate her lack of response for himself.

It was already long past sundown, and Ringo hadn't made her presence known in the Noyamano house for most of the day. Although she came down to eat breakfast, the rest of the members of the house noticed that she wasn't being herself. Mikan attempted to question her about what was the matter, but her usual unfiltered, no-nonsense line of prying only caused Ringo to claim she felt ill and disappear upstairs. Though Ikki had a strong suspicion about was wrong, he decided to keep it a secret from the remainder of the house for the time being.

Knocking gently on her door, Ikki patiently waited for a few moments before sighing. "Ringo, I know you're in there. I'm coming in, alright?"

Not waiting for confirmation, he slowly slid the door open and slipped inside. The interior was dark save for a small lamp that provided a soft, ambient glow. Curled up on her bed, with a clump of blankets covering her entire body, was his childhood friend.

"I-I'm fine, Ikki," Ringo gasped, her voice hoarse. "I'm n-not hungry anyway."

Ikki rolled his eyes, not even remotely convinced. He slid the door shut behind him, and approached her bed slowly. " _Baka_ ," he muttered, upon seeing the state she was in. "Why did you have to go and use the Thorn Regalia earlier?"

Ringo gave him a sour look. "I couldn't just let you _lose_ to them like that," she grumbled. "Especially when you bet Kogarasumaru's emblem in front of everyone."

Sighing, Ikki felt a pang of guilt; it was basically his fault that Ringo ended up where she was now, dealing with the aftereffects of her Regalia's power.

Last night, while the two of them were casually riding around town, Ikki ended up getting into a scuffle with some members of an up-and-coming A-class team. He couldn't even remember what the disagreement was about anymore, but it somehow ended in them hurling personal insults and him getting way, way too worked up to think straight. In a surprising act of misjudgement, he ended up challenging their leader and his second-in-command to a two-on-two a battle, with both sides staking their emblems. Although the exchange was a blur in his mind, he distinctly remembered that Ringo tried to talk him out of it, although her plea fell on deaf ears.

Considering he was the Sky King who took down the most powerful person in the AT world just a few months ago, Ikki was completely convinced that the match would be one-sided, as it should have been. Of course, when one's mind is preoccupied and emotions run high, even seemingly simple tasks can get complicated. Long story short, the overconfident Ikki ended up making a critical mistake early on, allowing the other team to nearly take victory. In an act of desperation, and to avoid Kogarasumaru getting liquidated in such a blatantly shameful fashion, Ringo had to resort to tapping into the power of her Regalia. She ended up winning the match, but at a high cost.

Sitting down at the edge of her bed, he gently ran his hand across her forehead, wiping some cold sweat off her feverish skin. "Still, you shouldn't have to suffer because of my dumb mistakes."

She placed her hand on top of his before he could move it away, enjoying the cool sensation on her forehead. "If it's for you, then I don't mind," she whispered. "Besides, we've all been there before, so I'm fine with doing something like this if I have to."

"Ringo…" Ikki didn't know what else to say in response to that. He noticed her body was still shaking slightly under the covers, and her breathing was jumpy. "Does… does it still hurt?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She simply nodded her head, trying to maintain a semblance of strength. Ikki's eyes softened as he removed his hand from her head. "Scooch over a bit," he mumbled.

Ringo did as he asked. Ikki laid down on the bed next to the stricken girl, and enveloped her protectively in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, her fingers digging into the fabric of his T-shirt as he pulled the covers gently over them. He used his thumb to delicately massage circles down her back, proceeding from one vertebra to the next. He knew his actions probably didn't do too much to reduce her discomfort, considering the pain originated deep within her spine and joints, but it was better than watching her suffer in silence.

She gasped softly when he kneaded a particularly sore area of muscle on her back. Ikki instinctively made to pull his hand away, but Ringo shook her head. "I'm okay," she whispered, sighing as the soreness ebbed away. "It's actually really soothing."

"I'm sorry, Ringo," Ikki said, guilt still present in his eyes. "I really shouldn't have jumped the gun like I did. I guess I kinda let being the Sky King get to my head, you know?"

"We'll just have to be more careful when that happens again," she hummed, shifting her head so that she could make eye contact. "I don't blame you anyway, it was my choice to get involved to begin with."

Ikki raised an eyebrow when she paused, noticing the warm smile that she now sported.

Ringo closed the short distance between them, capturing his lips in a loving kiss. She pulled away slightly after a moment, whispering, "Besides, if the one I love is in trouble, you know I'll be there to back him up."

Ikki breathed a chuckle, his feelings of unease disappearing just as fast as they came. Truly, she always knew what words to say when he needed them most. In a heartbeat, he reclaimed her lips in kind, his emotions taking over control for the moment. "Thanks, Ringo."

Ringo laid her head back on his chest, nuzzling into his shirt. "I feel better already," she sighed in comfort, feeling her eyes become heavy. "Can you… stay with me like this?"

"Mhm," Ikki mumbled, as he nestled his face against her hair. "G'night, Ringo." His words melted away as he felt himself start to slowly drift off as well, joining his beloved in a peaceful sleep.


	12. Awkward

Words: 963  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: The group goes camping

* * *

 **Awkward**

The soft crackling of burning firewood filled the night air as the remaining few embers ate away what was, at one point, a lively campfire. The gentle dance of the dying flames, coupled with the hickory scent of dim smoke, served as a lullaby to the group of six teenagers settled around the centerpiece of the campsite. After a long day of hiking to their destination, the exhausted band of Storm Riders set up a trio of tents, gathered around a cozy campfire, and enjoyed the breathtaking view of the starry night sky.

"Alright, guys, I'm gonna crash," Kazu yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. "Too much fun for one day."

"Good idea. I actually think some of us already got a head start," Ringo chuckled, pointing to Agito and Yayoi across from her. The two of them were leaning against each other with half-lidded eyes, swaying slightly as they fought to stay awake.

Agito huffed after being called out. "I'm not used to walking this much. Fuck, if I had my ATs, I'd be running circles around you."

"But that would take all the fun out of it," Emily countered with a groggy smile, standing up next to Kazu as she surveyed the group. "Anyway, I guess the question is, who's sleeping where? We have three tents, so we need to pair up."

Poking the charred firewood with a stick, Ikki gave her a bored look. "As if you need to ask. I know you and Kazu- _sama_ are gonna take one tent."

Kazu shot him a flustered glare, noticing his smug emphasis. "And I'm sure you and Ringo will have fun in the other, right?"

Jumping to her feet, Ringo waved her arms nervously as her voice cracked. "D-don't say it like that!"

"Well, Ikki started it!" the blonde teen interjected, starting to feel flustered himself.

Emily defensively stepped in between the two sides. "Can I just say something?"

" _Fuck!_ "

Everyone stopped their arguments upon hearing Agito's frustrated shout. The Fang King gritted his teeth as he shot everyone an annoyed look, rubbing his temples in an attempt to calm himself down. "It's like you're a bunch of kids! Just listening to you guys is giving me a migraine. We're going to sleep, keep it down or I'll have to beat some sense into you."

Agito looped an arm around a drowsy Yayoi, and stormed off into their tent. Trying their best to subdue their blushes, the remaining members of the group implicitly accepted Agito's directions lest he stay true to his threat.

"So… g'night in that case," Ikki mumbled bashfully, heading for his tent with Ringo in tow.

"See ya tomorrow." Kazu reactively scratched the back of his head, as Emily started to drag him away in the direction of their assigned quarters.

Zipping closed the fabric of the tent, Ikki breathed a sigh of relief as he shone his flashlight around the interior. "That got pretty intense, huh?"

"Y-yeah," Ringo replied, still blushing from the exchange. She had to admit that Agito really didn't like to mince words when he got frustrated. Just as she started to unpack her gear, Ringo noticed something was out of place. "By the way, where is your sleeping bag?"

Tensing up, Ikki realized the one thing that was missing from this picture. "Oh shit," he muttered, frantically searching every centimeter of the tent with his flashlight.

Eyeing him hopelessly, the Thorn Queen sighed in defeat as she rolled out her own sleeping bag across the tent floor. "Don't tell me you forgot it."

"I think I did," Ikki groaned, slapping himself on the forehead. He suddenly regretted not double checking his inventory before he excitedly sprinted out of the house earlier that day; he really did have a one-track mind. "I guess I can just try sleeping without one."

Clearing her throat, Ringo offered her own proposal as she crawled into her sleeping bag. "W-we can t-try fitting into mine. It probably won't be comfortable, but it's better than laying on the ground."

Ikki blinked in response, feeling his face light up as he assessed his only alternative. "S-sure, let's do that."

With a little bit of finesse and shuffling, Ikki managed to get himself situated next to Ringo in the limited space that was available to them. Zipping up the sleeping bag, he lay on his back as he maneuvered his arms so that they wrapped around Ringo's petite frame, allowing her to relax against his chest. The arrangement certainly was awkward and it didn't allow either person much wiggle room, but at least it was comfortable enough to make it somewhat practical given the situation.

Sighing tiredly, Ringo nuzzled her face against his shirt. "At least this feels warmer than sleeping alone," she whispered. "Maybe you not bringing your sleeping bag actually turned out okay."

"Yeah, besides, this wouldn't be the first time we've slept together," Ikki offered, oblivious to what he just said.

" _Ikki!_ " Ringo hissed, bumping the top of her head against his chin as she felt her blush intensify.

"Y-you know w-what I mean!" the teen stuttered, wincing in pain. "I-I meant to say, shared a bed—"

"Fucking hell! Can you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?! Go to sleep already!"

Once again, the agitated voice of the Fang King in the next tent over caused the duo to clamp up. Exchanging flustered looks in silence, they suppressed a sudden urge to laugh at the silliness of the situation. Instead, opting to avoid any further aggravation from their frightfully violent neighbor, Ikki and Ringo settled into the confines of the sleeping bag, managing to finally get some relaxation.

Thankfully, the was the last time that Agito had to raise his voice that night.


	13. Just a Formality

Hey again! Just stopping by to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic! As it just so happens, this will be the last chapter for this one-shot series. I had a ton of fun writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as just much!

Words: 2305  
Setting: post-series  
Summary: There is one more thing that Ikki needs to do

* * *

 **Just a Formality**

A loud yawn escaped Ikki's lips, which he made no effort to cover up. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat," he commented, stretching his arms behind his head.

"I know what you mean," Kazu replied, yawning reflexively as a result. "I say we crash early tonight so we can actually get up in the morning."

Emily leaned against Kazu's shoulder, exhaustion apparent on her face. "Well, wasn't it your idea to go to the baths one more time before calling it a night?" She shot Kazu a pout when he huffed in denial. "Even Ringo looks like a zombie."

Snapping to a slightly more conscious state herself, Ringo glared at her friend. "Says the one who can barely stand straight!" Emily stuck her tongue out playfully, knowing she couldn't resist the friendly jab.

The four of them stood in the hallway of a small onsen resort, tucked away in the mountains. Emily happened to drop the idea of visiting this place during lunch break a week earlier, and it wasn't long until that idea evolved into making the trip a triple-date for herself, Kazu, Ikki, Ringo, Agito, and Yayoi. However, as somewhat expected, the Fang King nearly vomited when he was informed of the event, and quickly declined participating by sending a few expletives their way.

"Anyway, I'm with Kazu on this one," Ikki interrupted the girls' banter. "I'll see ya in the morning. Night." He gave a lazy wave of his hand, and started heading down the hallway that lead to his and Kazu's shared room.

"Good night, Kazu," Emily yawned once more, tilting her head up to give her boyfriend a kiss.

Kazu reciprocated, exchanging a peck on the lips. "Sleep tight! See ya tomorrow, Ringo!"

The redhead waved with her usual smile, before the two made for the girls' room in the opposite direction. Although she looked cheerful, Kazu noticed a hint of disappointment in her expression, and he had a pretty good idea why though he would need to confirm it first. In fact, it was something that was on his mind for the last few months; the metaphorical white elephant in the room that someone desperately needed to call out.

Catching up to his comrade, Kazu tapped Ikki on the shoulder. "Yo, I'm just wondering about something," he said casually, diverting his friend's attention.

"I'm too tired to think about perverted stuff," Ikki replied in an equally casual tone, not even glancing his way.

Kazu put on a confused face. "What are y— _no_ , it has nothing to do with girls!" he exclaimed in disbelief, somewhat irked that Ikki assumed women were the only thing on his mind. Although, he quickly corrected himself before the former could respond. "Well, alright, maybe it does. So anyway, are you and Ringo an item?"

That was enough to make the Sky King stop in his tracks for a few seconds. "I guess," he muttered after a noticeable pause, his voice laced with an unconvincing tone.

"You _guess_?" Kazu countered, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I mean, we hang out all the time and I've even asked her out on dates," Ikki resumed, continuing their trek through the hallways. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head before adding, "We kiss sometimes, too. What are you getting at?"

 _I knew it_ , Kazu thought. There was this nagging feeling among the members of Kogarasumaru about the ambiguous state of Ikki and Ringo's relationship. Even Emily and Yayoi were not sure themselves, apparently getting only vague answers from Ringo herself when they questioned her. Needless to say, apart from the thick-headed Ikki, everyone else could easily see that Ringo was hoping for something more concrete, and Emily's true, ulterior motive for this weekend trip was to get those two on the same wavelength.

Shrugging, Kazu decided to push a little more. "Nothing really, I'm just saying that if you two aren't together, that means Ringo is fair game for anyone else," he said, trying to sound natural.

A comically horrified look came over Ikki. "Don't tell me _you're_ —"

"I'm not!" Kazu interrupted, before they went off on a tangent. "Seriously, I'm pointing out the facts. I mean, could you picture Ringo going out with another dude?"

The two arrived at their designated room at that moment, but Ikki didn't budge from the hallway. For a split second, an image of Kanon's face flashed by in his mind, causing him to grit his teeth. Ikki hated losing, and he knew that he didn't have a rebuttal for his friend's point.

Kazu snapped him back out of his reverie. "That was just a what-if, but you should think about it," he said, with a genuine smile. "Tomorrow is that fireworks festival in town. If you're going to do something about this, then that would be a good time to do it. Just saying." With that, he headed into their room.

Instead of arguing back, Ikki instead opted to digest Kazu's comments in silence. Come to think of it, how come he didn't notice this seemingly important detail until someone pointed it out? At least in his mind, he and Ringo were technically dating. Maybe it wasn't official, but obviously all of the elements where there. So what was the big deal?

For the second time that night, a certain Tuner's face materialized in his mind's eye. That's when it clicked: he was hurting Ringo once again. Ikki recalled the bitter feeling in his stomach when he saw Kanon kissing his childhood friend; that nauseating, electrifying jolt that hits the heart and radiates to the entire body. Did Ringo go through that awful sensation every time another girl got close to him, or openly flirted with him, or worse yet, _kissed_ him out of nowhere? If she was anything like him, and he knew her well enough to be confident of this, then the answer was most likely a resounding yes. Ikki mentally slapped himself for, yet again, making the one person he loved most suffer.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Ikki finally sighed, admitting that Kazu was right. Leave it to him to say something profound and mature at a time like this. "Thanks for the life advice, sensei."

Kazu smiled, sticking his middle finger up at him in response to his sarcastic jab. "Don't mess it up."

...

The next day, Ikki arranged a meeting time with Ringo so that they could check out the local festival that evening. Emily and Kazu agreed to head out an hour earlier, in order to give them their "alone time" without any possibility of disruption. The former in particular nudged the Sky King to dress slightly more nicely than usual, and to just be himself.

 _Oh man_ , Ikki mused, as he waited outside the inn where they were staying. It was already dark outside, and the air had a feeling of excitement in it, but for some reason he felt more nervous than ever before. _I need to calm down_ , he reassured himself, _this is Ringo we're talking about_.

"Ikki!"

As if on cue, he turned to face the direction of the voice that called his name. "Ready to go—?"

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Ringo walking up to him. She was wearing a soft pink yukata with simple, flowing, white flower designs woven into the fabric. Foregoing the usual two hair ties, she instead let her burgundy locks freely cascade down her shoulders and back. Without her glasses, her hair fell gently around her face, giving her a delicate, innocent appearance. Even though this wasn't the first time Ikki saw her in a yukata, for some reason he was completely awestruck.

"Does… does this look weird on me?" she mumbled to herself with downcast eyes, noticing that Ikki was staring at her in silence.

Snapping out of his trance, Ikki stuttered awkwardly as he tried to regain his composure. "N-no, you look great! Let's get going!" Fighting a slowly deepening blush, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and lead them towards the festival.

The two spent the next hour or so wandering through the local festival, stopping to explore the myriad of booths and attractions set up along the streets. Never failing to subdue their competitive nature, they challenged each other at the various games spread across the festival, on occasion causing a scene as they struggled to outdo one another.

Every so often, Ikki would catch a glimpse of Kazu and Emily out of the corner of his eye. They appeared to be having a pleasant time themselves, though he suspected they might be discreetly keeping tabs on him and Ringo, considering how quickly they seemed to vanish out of sight after making eye contact. Inadvertently, their poor attempt at espionage only served to make Ikki feel more uneasy about his plan for tonight.

Checking his watch, Ikki saw that the time was getting close for the festival's main attraction. "Hey, Ringo!" he called to his companion, who was busy buying a snack at a nearby booth. The redhead finished paying the attendant, and returned back with a candy apple in hand.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" Ringo teased him, waving the treat in front of his face before indulging in it.

Ikki put on a pensive look. "Maybe if it was meat instead," he joked, earning an unimpressed face from Ringo. He pointed to a path that took them slightly up the mountain, where a few festival-goers were already headed. "I think the fireworks should be starting soon. We can probably get a better view up there."

Ringo's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! We should get going then!"

"Looks like it's a bit of a walk," he commented, glancing at her sandals. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"As if," she huffed, taking another bite of the candy apple. "I have more stamina than you anyway."

Ikki rolled his eyes in response, starting the trek to their destination. Their walk took them to an overlook nestled into the side of the mountain, where they had a clear view of the night sky and the town below them. There were a few other people here, but it was much quieter now that they were further away from the bustle of the festival. The two of them stood side by side in comfortable silence.

Stealing a glance at the redhead, Ikki felt a pang of anticipation.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ringo asked, with concern written on her face.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine, why?" he muttered unconvincingly. Internally, a sense of frustration with himself was slowly building—this really shouldn't be that difficult.

Turning to face him directly, Ringo still sported the same expression. "You were spacing out a lot tonight," she commented, reaching out and taking both of his hands in hers. "See, your hands are all clammy. What's wrong?"

With a mental sigh, Ikki collected his nerves. There was no more room to procrastinate at this point; it was now or never. "There's something I need to ask you," he muttered quietly.

Ringo continued to look worried. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

At that instant, a firework rocketed into the sky, exploding in a burst of bright neon light. However, neither of them paid it any attention. "We've been through a lot together over the last year, right?" Ikki spoke over the sounds of the fireworks, this time with nothing but confidence in his voice. "And I bet there's still so much coming our way that we don't know about. You know how that saying goes, that every king needs a queen?"

The blush on Ringo's face intensified to the point where it almost matched the color of her yukata. "Ikki, are you..."

"Yeah, I want you to be my girlfriend," he stated, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks in kind. "Like, officially—"

He never got to finish his sentence. Ringo wrapped her arms around his body, and leaned into his lips in an emotional kiss. Reciprocating, he embraced her tightly, matching the movement of her lips with equal passion. It was funny how only now did he notice the minute things about her: the pleasant scent of her perfume filling his senses, an ever-so-faint taste of candy apple that still lingered on her soft lips, and the way her petite body seemed to fit so well into his arms.

Around them, some of the other festival goers gave a few polite cheers upon witnessing their exchange, but neither noticed or cared; they were in their own little world. Their lips eventually parted, leaving both attempting to catch their breaths. Ikki saw a few tears running down Ringo's cheeks, though he knew they were out of joy. He rested his forehead against hers, captivated by the way her violet eyes shone. "I take it that means yes?"

"Of course, _baka_ ," she whispered, closing her eyes as Ikki brought his hand to her face, gently brushing the few, stray tears away. "I've been waiting for so long to hear you say that."

Ikki placed a butterfly kiss on the tip of her nose. "Sorry for the delay," he offered.

Ringo nestled her face against his neck, sighing in content. "You were so dramatic, Ikki," she mumbled, giggling slightly.

"Give me a break, four-eyes," Ikki hummed with a smile, resting his head against hers.

The fireworks gradually reached their climax, as the last few blasts of neon faded into the night sky, ushering in the end of the festival. Although what would come next was anyone's guess, both teens looked forward to the future with a new, unparalleled sense of excitement. Even if many of life's challenges awaited them, truth be told, neither felt all too fazed by the possibility at this point.

After all, their journey together was just about to begin.


End file.
